custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Varkanax39/Unsurprising News...
I'll try to keep this short. I logged on to CBW today for the first time this month and found out pretty quickly I'd been demoted from administrator. This really wasn't much of a surprise; in all honestly I'm rather shocked it didn't happen sooner. While I'd stated in an earlier blog post that I planned on resigning my administrator position in a matter of months, I never officially handed in my resignition. I guess part of it had to do with the fact that I didn't really want to let go. CBW's been an integral part of my life for the past...four(?) years, and I think I somehow felt that by holding onto my administrator position and maintaining some kind of contact with all of you guys that I could somehow keep things going, maybe one day continue my XMS prequels or something. But as month after month went by with no sign of me regaining interest in CBW, I began to realize it was the end of an era for me. CBW's an amazing site and community, don't get me wrong, But there's always that time in everyone's life when they have to finally say goodbye to something they'd enjoyed. I realize this probably surprises no one, and I'd like to think it saddens some, particularly the friends I still have who remain active contributors here. I just want to say I did read all of the comments people left on the Vote for Adminship page, and wanted to say thanks to everyone who did so. You guys gave me the wake-up call, and gave me the chance to recognize it's finally time to move on. With the combined pressures of school, work, and the fact I actually have a social life now, I no longer really have the time or capability for editing on CBW. For what it's worth, you deserved better from me. It's wasn't fair to any of you to have an admin who does nothing remain in a position of power, and if I were to try to hold on any longer I'd just be letting all of you down. So, with an announcement that will probably come as no surprise to anyone, I'm officially handing in my resignition as a member of the Board of Trustees and my retirement from activity on Custom BIONICLE wiki. I'll do my best to visit sometimes, but no promises. Likewise, you can hit me up on Skype, but there's no guaruntee I'll be around regularly, if at all. Best to keep this book closed for now, no? Normally, after big announcements like this, I'd leave an individual section to address my closest friends on the wiki personally. But, honestly, there are so few of the "old guard" left today, and as for the rest: you guys know who you are. Thanks so much for making the past four years better than they already were. ;) If I have to leave some parting words, it's these: I joined CBW in early 2010, just before the cancellation of BIONICLE was announced. Since then, not only have I seen the wiki survive and thrive, but two whole new generations of users have sprung up since mine. Keep the memory of BIONICLE alive, guys. Keep doing what you love, because I did. I still consider the day I finished Eternal Darkness, ''and the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, one of the greatest accomplishments of my life to date. And speaking of ''Eternal Darkness...it has come to my attention that several users have been making some very bold claims about the story, specifically the fact that they doubt it will maintain its title as the longest page on the wiki for much longer, and that BobTheDoctor27's Judgement Day will "surely" pass it. My parting message to Bobdo: Not a chance. Do your worst! No, seriously, if anyone can break the record, it'll be M1. He's a truly inspirational author, and I'm a huge fan of his work. And if he does break my record, I will personally make a one-day return from the dead to shake his hand. Best of luck with that, Bobdo! I mean that as sincerely as I possibly can. Anyway, guys, once again, thanks so much. Keep MOCing, keep writing, and stay awesome. Varkanax out. Category:Blog posts